


Adult Supervision (Position Open, Searching for Responsible Adult)

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Card Games, Gen, contains bashing, esp of characters with guns that always aim for the armor, instead of - you know - going for the weak and exposed fleshy bits, not on motorcycles though, would've been better tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: While playing card games Kira and Stiles contemplate the lack of a proper, responsible adult in their supernatural filled lives and just who might fit the role.





	Adult Supervision (Position Open, Searching for Responsible Adult)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



> I know, I know not directly one of the prompts you gave, but I wrote this because the Canon Divergence one got more and more out of hand so I stopped working on it and wrote this little thing instead. It may or may not reflect me being salty about the way most of the adults are written.

"You know, as much as you're right with saying we should let adults handle shit, especially the shit they created, this level of incompetence and getting in each other's way is ridiculous," Stiles said while turning over two cards. A red 4 and black 7, no luck. He turned them back around.

Kira shrugged as she turned over two other cards. A black 8 and 9. Closer but not quite. "It was worth a try."

"True, but it does make you wonder how they survived until now," Stiles said, turning over a red King and a black 2. Today was just not his day.

"Maybe luck?" Kira asked as she turned around two red aces. She put them with the steadily growing pile of other pairs she already collected.

"Must be," Stiles said while pouting. "Do we know of any other at least part time responsible adults? Ones who would not get us swallowed by the giant evil dimension traveling turtle living in the lake preferably, but at this point almost everything is an upgrade."

Kira started stroking an imaginary beard while Stiles found the other red 4 and collected the pair. "Coach Finstock?" she asked hesitantly.

Stiles thought it over. "Well, at least he won't just stand there and shoot at the obvious armored parts unlike Braeden and Argent."

"Are we sure Braeden really is an ex-marshal? Shouldn't they know basic gun safety?" Kira asked. Maybe it was just her upbringing with her parents teaching her how to not hurt herself while playing with the weapons they positioned all around the house, but it was rather strange that someone would throw a gun at an ally's face, especially when said ally wasn't expect it.

"They should, but then again she did first show up under order of Morrell who told me she'd kill me if I went under and then disappeared right as she got the chance to go through with it."

"Very suspicious."

"Very suspicious," Stiles nodded. He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "You know, the more I think about it the better hiring Finstock as our new and improved adult supervisor would actually work. Of course, your dad would have to make him some nice weapons, but after that we should be more than fine."

"Can't wait until we can stop supervising the adults meant to supervise us," Kira said with a smile.

"Can't wait to get out of here. We've already played solitaire 3 times, poker 5 times, a strange version of uno twice and now memory. If I play any card games within the next 10 years it'll be too early."

"At least you had them on you. Imagine being trapped in here with nothing to keep the boredom away," Kira said. They both shivered at the thought.

They barely made it through the boredom with the cards. There really wasn't going on much in this place, even for this being the stomach of a giant evil turtle. Only pattered floors and walls as far as the eye could see. Most likely even further than that. There wasn't even any stomach acid for a nice change of pace. Very disappointing stay. 2/10 because it's clean and the walls do look nice before you notice that the pattern is absolutely everywhere.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up all around them, swallowing the monotone background of the stomach.

"Finally!" Stiles yelled while rushing to collect his cards and stuffing them into his pockets. "So...Finstock?" He asked, turning to Kira who had gotten up herself.

She smiled while nodding. "Finstock."

Stiles ginned. "He's gonna make us suffer so much for this," he said, already thinking about all the extra homework and exercise coach would give them.

Kira winced slightly, her thought process mirroring his own. "Well...Rather homework than getting swallowed ever again. Right?"

"Right."

And with that everything went white until the light slowly faded and the familiar sight of the preserve greeted them. They both let themselves fall to the floor in relief and ignored the bickering adults around them. Soon they'd be free from them and actually get shit done instead of sitting inside of a stomach for hours.


End file.
